but why mummy ?
by jls babeah
Summary: This story is set 12  years after new moon. Bella's daughter Izzie is experiencing some strange things, why is she trying to attack poeple whhen she is vampire when a secret from her mums past reveals Izzie is a werewolf she must go against her family
1. Chapter 1

IZZIE

A group stood around us. FIGHT, FIGHT , FIGHT I heard voices shout. Lillian Black had been a sworn enemy of my family for years. I didn't want to hate her it was just Cullen / Black legacy I supposed. I saw Ali behind me "no Izzie " I heard her shout "not here , please not now" Suddenly I leaped forward and bounced on Lillian (Lily as her friends called her). I heard her scream as Ali shouted my name .The crowd was cheering , I had to go in for round two . Lillian was still dragging her self up from the floor when I put her in a headlock and gnawed away at her face. The crowd was excited it was a first in the history of Fawkes primary school.

"But why did you do it?" said Ali "your dad is gonna have you as mincemeat, honey you know the rules". "Ali" I took my best friends hand "do you think that was it ?" "What?" Ali asked. I hit the air and cheered. "I suppose it was "said Ali "I suppose you have been given your powers".

I couldn't wait to tell mum, but I didn't want her to tell Dad. So later that night, when Dad thought I was asleep I crept into mums room. " Izzie, dear" she whispered . I sat on my mother's bed, my fingers trembling. "Izzie , what's wrong , have you had another nightmare" she immediately hugged me . "Mum, today the best thing happened but Mum you can't tell Dad " . She leaned a tentative ear, "you can tell me anything " she whispered . I began to explain the events that had happened that day and was shocked to see Mums face when I asked her if I had gained my powers.

BELLA

I hugged my daughter tightly, she was still only eleven. I kissed her forehead. The story she told me sounded more like that of a werewolf and not a vampire. There was only one solution, I thought back to that night almost twelve years ago.

Edward ha left me , I was a state. Jacob knocked on my door, his offer was irrefusable . Little did I know that my eleven year old daughter would experience such strange things. I couldn't do it , I just couldn't tell her she was Jacob's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

IZZPE

I arrived home from school to find mum sitting on yje staircase crying I went over to comfort her , but she just pushed away with a wet arm. In the kitchen sat Dad , head in his hands , Auntie Alice beside him , a hand on his shoulder . "Auntie Al " I whispered , but she just silenced me and turned me away.

"What's going on?" I whispered to Ali "did mum tell Dad about the fight?" "Maybe", Ali said and led my off to the room we shared. Five minutes later granny Esmee came up with a glass of milk and her speciality chocolate brownies. "Granny" , I said "what's wrong with mum and dad "nothing dear" she replied "I'm sure your mother will tell you later , but for now both of you be good girls , and get on with some homework , Alison it's a full moon tonight". I took my homework from my bag but couldn't think about equations my mind was to full with thoughts of what the matter could be.

BELLA

I called my daughter to meet me in my husband's office , a small dark deserted room at the top of the mansion. This would be where her life could collapse. I thought I'd picked the right time , tonight was a full moon and Edward , Jasper , Alice and Ali would all be off slaying werewolfs , mum had offered to keep an eye on my nine year old daughter , Renesmee so it was just me and Izzie.

Izzie skipped into the room and I ushered her to sit down , offering her a cup of tea. She refused my offer knowing something was wrong. " Mummy "she said "did you tell Daddy about Lillian ?" "Of course not , I reassured her." "Issabella , darling " I lowered my voice , "honey , there is something I need to tell you. "Years ago , not long before you were born your Daddy let me for a while not for very long , I was very sad , and well what I'm trying to say is well , he's not your daddy , Jacob is , Jacob Black . Izzie looked puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

IZZIE

My eyes filled with tears. I ran out of Dad (or should I say Edward), s study and wept into my pillow. Nannie Renee knocked on my door. "Come in", I shouted. My little sister Renesmee jumped on me and Nannie sat on the end of my bed. Suddenly I realised Renesmee was not my sister , but my sworn enemy.

"Did she tell you?" I whispered into my pillow. "Of course not , honey", Nannie lay a delicate arm across my back. "What , she didn't even tell her own mother ?" I shouted . "Sssh , yes Izzie we're all shocked , I can't imagine it will be in the least bit easy for you." "No Nannie , it's not" I replied "it's not easily finally knowing that the man I've thought was my father for my whole life is in theory my sworn enemy ."

I looked over at Renesmee who was playing with my favourite teddy bear Nessie. I picked her up and sat her on my bed. "And, she's not my sister either is she?" I said . "No" said Nannie "but she still loves you, anyway I better leave, Ali will be back soon , honey get to sleep", she left the room. "Nannie" , I called she stopped "at least I've still got you" , she smiled and blew me a kiss Renesmee followed her out of the room.

BELLA

Knock!Knock!, I checked my clock 05.00 am . Who could it be? I hopped out of bed and ran down the stairs. Jacob stood in the hallway. "Long time , no see" , I could see the angst in his face. I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would happen quite so soon. "Jacob" I glared at my ex-lover. "I've come for my daughter" , his words shattered me , I knelt down and cried. Mum ran and put an arm around me. Renesmee followed her downstairs , "mummy what's wrong". " Is this her?" asked Jacob. "No!" said Mum , she held Renesmee to her side. "Issabelle" I shouted up the stairs. My daughter dragged herself down the stairs , carrying Nessie (the bear Edward had brought her as a child), my neice Ali on her arm. "Which one is she?" asked Jacob now sounding impatient . "Izzie" I whispered this is your father, Jacob took Izzie by the arm and began to drag her away. "At least wait till Edward awakes" I whispered sounding hoarse . "She's not Edward's , she mine was all Jacob could say as he took my daughter away from me forever.


	4. Chapter 4

IZZIE

I wept into my tattered pillow. "Hey sis" I heard a voice say , I was half expecting Renesmee to jump on my back , but instead I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I rolled over to see Lilian on the end of my four poster bed. She dapped at my bright red face with a dirty handkerchief. "GO AWAY" I yelled but she remained where she was . I shoved her with my leg but she just grabbed it daintily. Her long black hair cascaded over my duvet, I plaited it ,my fingers trembling.

"Lillian" I said. She turned and knelt beside me, I sat up in bed. "Issabella" she replied but I just wept into her hair . "Isabella hun , your my sister now y'know , always have been I guess but I never really knew". "NO" I yelled, "you're not my sister Renesmee is". Lillian just sighed. I looked around the room which we shared , posters of modern popstars tattoed the brightly coloured walls , a definite no-no in Daddy's eyes.

"Lily" I said "who's that" I pointed to a photo of a young boy , his hair swept across his unblemished face. "Arw , that's Justin Bieber" said Lily "he's soooo hot". I'd heard Lily and her mates talking about these modern stars and often longed to know more.

ALI

I sat , bored . I didn't know what to without Izzie . I looked over to her bed where Renesmee sat crying. I lept across and sat Renesmee on my knee. "I miss Izzie" she wailed. "Me too" I replied " but hey , life goes on". Renesmee wailed and wailed . I cried with her , the two of us crying like babies. We cried and cried until eventually we fell asleep.


End file.
